Q Continuum Expansion
The Q-intessential expansion set of one hundred and twenty-one cards brings to life the irrepressible personality of the elegant prankster, Q. Prepare yourself as this endearing entity throws you into one improbable situation after another in his quest to keep himself entertained, and you, the players, guessing. Open the door to the Continuum and watch these cards warp reality. Your strategies and gameplays will never be the same. *Black Borders (121) + 1 misprint *Copyright Line - TM, ©, ® 1996 PARAMOUNT PICTURES. *Copyright Line - TM, ©, ® 1996 PAR. PIC. (Space, Nebula) Card List Additional FAQ *Introduced the following to gameplay: A new type of Mission that is both a Planet and a Space location (Tarchannen Study). *Added the following card types: Q Dilemma, Q Event, Q Interrupt *Added the following icon: Q-icon. * Aldebaran Serpent - '''The translucent sphere forming the serpent's body reminded the art department of the Good Witch of the North from The Wizard of Oz, so they added the name "Glinda?" to the turbolift doors. * '''Amanda's Parents - A misprint version of this card (slightly different gametext on the two versions) was released with this set. * Canar - 'In the image, Franklin Mint is printed on the Canar. The Franklin Mint is a company that produces collectible items, many of which are Star Trek items. *'Data's Body '- Decipher's artists thought Data was in need of a little assistance, so they added a helpful suggestion to the rear panels of the transporter chamber: "Call 911." *'Data's Medals - In the picture of the medals you can see a "reflection" of Gene Roddenberry on the glass case. *'Frigid '- Tasha's hair contains the words "White X-Mas," a reference to the song "White Christmas" made famous by Denise Crosby's grandfather, Bing Crosby (this is very difficult to read!). *'Gift Of The Tormentor - '''A reference to another card, Gift of the Mentor, from Decipher's other popular game, The Star Wars:CCG. *'Jealous Amanda''' - Amanda's belt contains the words "POTION #9," a reference to the song "Love Potion Number 9" by the Clovers (this seems lost in the printing process!). *'Jenice Manheim' - her skill's "... limited to 4 Music personnel" is a reference to the fact that actress Michelle Phillips was a member of the 4-person music group "The Mamas and The Papas". *'Katherine Pulaski' - The lore's inclusion of turbolifts in her dislikes is a reference to the role of Rosalind Shays, which actress Diana Muldaur played on the television series L.A. Law. That character died by falling down an empty elevator shaft. *'K'chiQ - '''Sounds like "chick" because that's what the character was. *'Madred''' - Actor David Warner also played the character Jack the Ripper in the movie "Time after Time". That movie title is referenced in his lore. *'Mandarin Bailiff' - The red "AIDS" ribbon appears on the bailiff's staff. *'Mona Lisa' - The image of a Federation Shuttle appears in the right hand painting background. *'Mr. Homn' - Mr. Homn is portrayed by actor Carel Struyken, who also played the role of Lurch in the Addams Family films. The Lurch character is perhaps best known for his signature line "You rang?," used when somebody came to the door. Mr. Homn's robe bears the words "YOU RANG" hidden in the flower pattern. (Decipher also snuck the word "lurching" into Mr. Homn's lore!) *'Q's Tent '- "Dechiffrer" is written on the pennants of the tent. "Dechiffrer" is French for Decipher. *'Sonya Gomez' - Actress Lycia Naff played the character "Mary" in the movie "Total Recall" which is referenced in her lore. *'Timicin' - Dr. Timicin is played by actor David Ogden Stiers, who is well known for his role of Charles Emmerson Winchester III on the hit series M*A*S*H. Winchester was stationed at unit 4077, so Decipher added these digits to the door frame behind Timicin (lost in the printing process!). Category:Sets and Expansions